1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flow control apparatus of a master cylinder, and more particularly to a flow control apparatus of a master cylinder for changing the quantity of braking fluid flowing from the master cylinder to the wheel cylinders, and vice versa.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a valve chamber is formed at an outlet portion of a master cylinder, being fluidically connected to the wheel cylinders of an automotive vehicle, and a valve mechanism, including a valve compression spring, a spring retainer and such, is mounted in the valve chamber. A valve member for the outlet port of the chamber is threadably secured thereon from the outer side so that the valve mechanism heretofore employed becomes relatively large in size.